Wanna bet?
by Hyouri
Summary: Gin is having a bad day and stupidly enough decides to make a bet with Aizen which ends up with interesting consequences. AizenGin.


**Wanna bet?**

**AN: **Woho! This is my first fic ever uploaded here! :D I've been writing before, but never published anything! So I hope you'll enjoy this Aizen x Gin fanfic, it's my favorite pairing :3  
I apologize if there's spelling or grammar errors, English is my second language so it's not perfect! But well, I'm not gonna keep you! Please go ahead and read (and enjoy!) and I'd be happy if you tell me what you think of it! :D

**Warnings:** Male x male, lemon, language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I'll never do.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin sighed as he threw a glance throughout the window, only to see that the sun was about to rise. He stretched out his long and slender limbs and yawned before he pushed himself up from his futon.  
He had always been such a person who woke up just before the sun rose. It was something he had no control over, and unfortunately this left Gin with quite a few hours of sleep each night. So he had a bad tendency of falling asleep a bit then and then during daytime… which wasn't always much appreciated by the other occupants of Seireitei, but he didn't really care.

With another sigh he slowly turned around and let the yukata he wore for sleeping simply slip off of his body before he grabbed his shinigami outfit and took his time to get dressed. Lastly he put on his haori which simply was pulled over his regular uniform.

For some unfortunate reason he felt that this wasn't going to be a good day. Gin really tried to put on his usual smile. But as he watched his own face in the mirror he noted that the closest thing to a smile was simply his lip twitching upwards a slight bit, and that did only look awkward and forced. He just couldn't… it seemed that Ichimaru Gin for the first time ever would have to face the fact and leave his usual smile at home. He could already imagine the looks of surprise and fear on everyone else's faces… Gin was a bit creepy when he was smiling… but a non-smiling Gin? That was even scarier!

As if he hadn't felt bad enough about the day inside his own house he felt even grimmer once he stepped outside. The feeling clawed at his insides and he just wanted to turn around and head back inside to curl up on the futon and remain there until there would be a better day. Something just wasn't right… he just couldn't decide what.

"Maaah… what a horrible day," he said with a slight whine to his voice as he pretty much dragged himself through Seireitei, without any decided destination.

After all there was hours left until he would have to start going about his duties as a captain. He had a meeting he'd have to attend to, actually all the captains would have to attend to it. And Gin wasn't too fond of those meetings... especially not since they could be so god damned boring, and he had actually fallen asleep a time or two. And those times he had roughly been woken up by some not so kind fellow captain pushing him out of his chair. Yamamoto hadn't been very happy with Gin those times.

"Gin?" a questioning voice from behind said which almost caused said captain to jump up in the air before he whipped around. He had been into such deep thought that that he hadn't noticed that it was Aizen who had been coming up from behind. But then again the other captain was skilled when it came to hiding his reiatsu and moving around without letting anyone know. He had learnt that during his time in division 5.

"A-ah, Aizen-taichou," he greeted and forced himself to smile, it was a very strained smile that didn't want to stay on his lips though, "What are ya doin' up at this time, taichou?"

Aizen just smiled at him before he pulled a hand through his hair and then corrected his glasses a bit before replying, "I could ask you the same," he simply replied and then glanced up at the sky, "But to give an answer to your question I was simply taking a walk and enjoying the sunrise. Looks like it's going to be a fine day today," he lightly said which made Gin grimace, "Something wrong, Gin?" he asked with a sideway glance at the other captain.

"Nothin'," Gin muttered and took a look at the sun and had to force himself to not visibly shudder, "I just got this bad feelin' about today, that's all…" he continues with slight insecurity in his voice, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Aizen about it or not.

"You do?"

"Mnnh," Gin let out and sighed before he sank down to the ground and rested his back against a building as he kept his eyes set on the ground, which wasn't that interesting.

Aizen glanced down at his former lieutenant and after a while of contemplating he decided to sit down beside him. He just wanted Gin to open up a bit more… it wouldn't harm the other to be a bit more open about his feelings. But it seemed that even Matsumoto couldn't get anything personal out of Gin; it seemed to be something impossible. But he would break through Gin's hard exterior whether he wanted it or not. And judging how Gin seemed to act this day Aizen started to consider that maybe it wouldn't be that hard.

"Is there something else?" he asked after a minute or two of silence, glancing at Gin.

"Just feelin' generally depressed," Gin muttered, "I just wanna get back ta' my place and stay in bed fer days… do ya ever get that feelin'?" he asked and actually opened his eyes a bit to glance at Aizen.

The other captain nodded, "Of course. I think we all have those days," he agreed, of course… who hadn't been feeling like just ignoring work? Unfortunately you couldn't risk doing that very often, "If you really do feel like heading home today I'll cover for you," he suggested.

Gin looked at Aizen in surprise. He hadn't ever heard Aizen suggest such a thing to him. He remembered the time he still was in the academy and Aizen had come to inspect his class for a day. Gin had gotten the chance to exchange a few words with him, and Aizen had told Gin to make sure that he'd never skip so he wouldn't turn it to a nasty habit. And once Gin had become Aizen's lieutenant he had kept that attitude up, there wasn't really much slacking off. And now he was all of a sudden suggesting that Gin would skip work? Even offering to cover up for him!

"Thanks fer the offer but I don't wanna get ya in trouble as well Aizen-taichou," he said with a small and actually genuine smile on his lips, "I'll just have ta' get through the day, wont I?"

"Well, if something is bothering you just talk to me," Aizen said with a small smile on his face as he looked at Gin, "Just because we're both captains of different divisions don't have to mean that we walk separate ways, right? And you don't have to keep calling me that, Gin."

"Would be stupid ta' walk separate ways, yeah. And Aizen-taichou, ya will have ta' accept the fact that I'll always follow ya, ya got my loyalty… I could be yer spare lieutenant," he teasingly suggested and let out a chuckle.

"Spare lieutenant?" Aizen repeated with slight amusement in his voice and looked at Gin for some time before looking at the sky again, "Even though Hinamori-kun is an excellent lieutenant I don't think anyone would live up to your standard, so I'm flattered by your words Gin."

The other captain shrugged, "Meant every word, taichou," he simply replied and sighed, "I can't wait fer this day to end…"

"It will be over before you know it," Aizen assured.

"I'd not be ta' sure about that if I were ya…"

"It isn't like you to be this gloomy, Gin," Aizen stated with a raised eyebrow as he eyed Gin.

His fellow captain just grunted at that and let himself relax against the wall, "Just ya wait taichou, before this day is over I promise ya that somethin' bad has happened. Somethin' _really_ bad!" he childishly exclaimed as he put his arms out to his sides to show exactly how bad it would be, "Like this huge amount of bad!"

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Aizen asked in amusement, having a hard time not laughing at Gin who seemed to now be in deep thoughts about Aizen's questions. Was he going to make a bet with him or not?

He turned his head towards Aizen once more, "What are ya willin' ta' bet about, huh? Feels stupid ta' bet if it's 'bout money, ya know?"

Aizen smirked, "The winner is in total control over the other for one whole day, and has to obey his every word."

Gin raised an eyebrow and scratched his head with his scarp nails, "In total control of the other… fer a whole day? Ya mean like some kind of master n' slave thing?" he questioned, feeling a small tinge of interest for the bet appear in his gloomy world.

"Call it whatever you want to, but that would be the idea," Aizen stated and looked at Gin's face, "So what do you say, willing to make that a bet? I bet that you're wrong and that this will be just like any other day here in Soul Society," he said after a while.

"I trust my intuition, Aizen-taichou," Gin said with a shadow of his usual smile on his face, "So I'll just have ta' bet on the opposite. Something bad is gonna happen; I can feel it in the air…" he said glanced up, as if he was trying to spot that bad thing in the air but of course there was nothing to be seen…

Aizen let out a laugh before he started pushing himself up from the ground and looked down at Gin, "We'll see about that Gin," he simply said and then offered the other one his hand even though he knew that Gin wouldn't need any help at all to get up, but he couldn't help offering and Gin actually took his hand after a few seconds of just looking at it. And Aizen had to admit that Gin's hand was a lot smoother than he actually had thought it would be… of course he had touched Gin before, but he hadn't thought about it before, "Want to walk for a bit more?" he asked to try and distract himself from his thoughts about Gin's skin.

The other captain nodded, "Sound like a good idea."

And so the two captains set off on a route towards the outer parts of Seireitei, choosing to not speak as they walked in the silence of the town.

None of them minded the silence, they had said enough for the moment.

* * *

"So… Gin," Aizen said at the end of the day as they met after several hours, "It doesn't seem like anything horrible have occurred today…"

Ichimaru Gin twitched as he heard Aizen's voice. He was already aware of the fact that he had lost the bet. And even though he didn't like the idea of being Aizen's servant/slave/maid for a day he still was going to go through with it. After all it would be foolish and childish to back out at this point of it. A bet was a bet, and you didn't go down on something you both had betted on. No way.

Slowly he turned around, "Aizen-taichou," he simply said in greeting, "Seems that's the case, yeah…"

Aizen smiled at him, and Gin couldn't help thinking he saw a small evil glint somewhere deep down in Aizen's eyes… and he wasn't sure he was supposed to be afraid or not since he wasn't used to seeing Aizen looking evil in any way… well, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"So… are you going to go through with the bet, hm?" Aizen asked in interest, still with a smile playing on his lips. Something about that smile made Gin feel as if Aizen was challenging him.

Gin crossed his arms and sighed, "I've got my pride left, ya know? Of course I'll go through with it. Startin' tomorrow morning until night, sounds good?" he asked and Aizen did nod.

"Drop by my house when you wake up tomorrow, Gin," he said with a small, and less creepy, smile on his face, "Well then. I shall be on my way, I wish you a good night," he said with a small bow of his head towards Gin.

"Nnh," Gin simply let out and raised his hand in a lazy act of good bye. Well, this time Gin had a feeling about the upcoming day… maybe that had been what he had been feeling bad about since nothing had happened at this day… He should never have made that bet with Aizen; he knew that the other Captain almost always won their bets. Scratch that "almost", Aizen had won every single bet they had gone through with. God he still had to fight down a blush every time he thought about that time Aizen had made him kiss Matsumoto.

God it had just felt wrong… and Matsumoto had been on her way to kill Gin. He was happy that he was good at shunpo.

"Crap," Gin muttered as he turned on his heel and started walking against his house.

He had no idea what Aizen would make him do. He just prayed that the captain would have some mercy in his body. Gin would rather not be made fun of in public at least. Well… there was nothing he'd refuse to do. If Aizen so asked him to kiss Kenpachi he would simply have to do so… even though that was an incredibly creepy thought. And he wasn't even sure if he'd get out of something like that alive.

With a sigh he got out of his uniform and grabbed the yukata he had discarded on the floor the previous day, and not many seconds later Gin curled up on his futon and let sleep get to him. He had a feeling that he would need all sleep he could get if he wanted to survive the upcoming day.

* * *

Gin was already sitting outside Aizen's house when said captain got out of it early in the morning, just wearing a simple yukata. Gin himself wasn't either dressed in his captain attire since it was weekend, and had also chosen to wear a yukata. Captains needed some time off from work as well, it would be bad if they completely over-worked themselves.

"Ah, you're already here Gin…" Aizen said in slight surprise as he blinked and tried to focus his eyes on Gin.

Gin grinned as he noted how Aizen looked. It did look as if Aizen just had gotten up from sleeping, and Gin wouldn't be surprised if that actually was the case. Gin had been sitting outside Aizen's house for hours now since he always woke up at the same time every day. Just when the first rays of sunshine made themselves known Gin would immediately find himself awake.

"I've been here fer a while," he said with shrug, "Unlike ya I've been up 'bout 3 hours Aizen-taichou," he teasingly said, a way of remarking how newly awake the captain looked.

"3 hours? Even at a day you don't have any work?" Aizen asked in slight surprise as he pulled a hand through his messy hair to try and make it look better.

Gin shrugged, "I _always_ wake up at sunrise. No exceptions," he simply stated with his usual smile on his face.

Aizen returned the smile, and that evil glint was back in his eyes, "Want to bet on that as well?"

"Heh, that wouldn't be ta' smart of ya captain, and by the way I think it's stupid ta' start a bet when we haven't even finished this one off…"

"Oh, you're saying that I'm stupid… Gin?"

The other captain started to sputter out something that probably was supposed to come out as an apology but it didn't really work that well, which only made Aizen laugh at him as a hint of a blush crept up on Gin's face.

"I'm just messing with your head, relax," Aizen said and then yawned widely, "Excuse me… I just got up…" he murmured, and mentally sighed. They had already gone through that, hadn't they? Let's just say Aizen didn't like being up too early, his brain refused to function properly.

Gin just pouted and looked at his (former) captain with crossed arms, "So. What do ya want me ta' do? I lost that stupid bet so here I am, yer _humble _servant Aizen-_sama_," he said with a slightly dry tone to his voice but smiled none the less.

Aizen chuckled and shook his head, "You could start by making me breakfast. I'm starving…"

The younger captain let out a snort but stood up, "As ya wish, anything specific?" he asked. To be honest he had just been waiting for that command about breakfast.

"Surprise me," Aizen said with an amused face expression, "If you even can cook," he added as Gin took his freedom to enter his home and kitchen.

"Tch, of course I can cook!" he called from the kitchen, "What do ya think 'bout me, taichou?"

Aizen smiled for himself as he leant against a wall, looking at Gin's back, "I was just judging by how thin you are."

Gin rolled his eyes, "I'm naturally this thin. Nothin' I can do 'bout that ya know!"

"What about… eating a bit more?" Aizen suggested which just earned him a slight growl from Gin, "What was that? Is it really appropriate to growl at you master?" he teasingly asked and noticed how Gin appeared to tense up a bit as he kept preparing Aizen's breakfast.

"I apologize," Gin muttered with a low tone.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, I didn't catch that," of course he had heard what Gin said. But he couldn't help himself now when he was in control of Gin for a whole day. He couldn't even begin to imagine all the things he could make the other shinigami do… but he'd not make Gin do something too horrible, he wouldn't want to harm the other or their relationship.

"I apologize Aizen-sama," Gin stiffly said, "T'was rude of me ta' growl at ya like that," he said in the end and mentally cursed at Aizen. Gin had a feeling that this day would feel a lot longer than he first had suspected that it would.

"Good boy," Aizen simply said with a chuckle as he turned around and headed for his bedroom to get more properly dressed. A normal yukata was quite nice, and it was also comfortable. He smiled for himself as he got dressed, wondering if the food Gin would serve him would prove edible. Because honestly… it didn't look like Gin was such a person who ate three proper meals every day.

A light sigh escaped his lips as he looked into the mirror and then put on his glasses. It was for sure going to be an interesting day… Aizen should make bets with Gin more often, the silver haired captain just couldn't resist trying to test his luck, or rather his bad luck…

With a last look into the mirror he let out a chuckle as he walked out of his room, set on teasing Gin some more before the breakfast was done.

* * *

After a day of hard work, irritation and laughs the two captains was sitting down, enjoying some tea and well deserved rest, or well, to Gin it was well deserved… Aizen on the other hand hadn't really done much to deserve rest, at least not in Gin's opinion. The old geezer had been making him run errands and to do the simplest things that Aizen normally could do himself. Gin was annoyed, yes, but he wasn't going to complain. Not after losing a bet.

Just as Gin was about to open his mouth to start some kind of conversation he noted how Aizen reached after something behind his back and then pushed it towards Gin before the younger captain even could ask what it was about. It was a box…  
Gin blinked and looked at the black box in front of him and then looked up at Aizen who just was smiling at him. To be honest Gin didn't really get why he was being given something by Aizen, sure he had been doing everything Aizen had told him to do but he hadn't been expecting a reward for that.

Or was it just some kind of trick to test Gin? It was so hard to read Aizen so Gin had absolutely no idea.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead," Aizen encouraged and chuckled at the way Gin looked at the box, almost as if he was expecting it to suddenly grown and bit him, or as if he never had received a gift… maybe he hadn't received any gifts before?

Gin raised an eyebrow and threw a glance at Aizen before he put the cup of tea down and then carefully grabbed the silvery ribbon that was tied around the box and gently pulled at it until it came loose. Then he grabbed the box and lifted the lid off and put it to the side.

"Aizen-taichou…" he said as he looked down in the box with widened eyes, only to see a beautiful kimono lying there, and as his fingers came in contact with the material he realized that it was fine silk, "Ya… ya didn't have ta'… why are ya giving me somethin' like this?" he asked in slight confusion.

Aizen just kept smiling at Gin, almost as if he had taken over Gin's smile, which seemed to once more have fallen off of his face, "Do I really need a reason?" he asked.

Gin looked at Aizen for a bit more and then carefully pulled the kimono out of the box. It really was a beautiful red kimono with patterns in an even darker red, "Well ya must have some kinda reason ta' give me this…" he slowly said and once more looked at Aizen.

"I guess…" Aizen said and thought for a while, "When I saw the fabric I couldn't help myself from thinking about you, just that it would fit you. I've actually had that kimono at home for a while, I just never could think of any appropriate reasons or moments to give it away to you…"

"So…" Gin started as he once more looked at the kimono. He hadn't been one to dress up in fancy kimonos on his free time. It felt a tiny bit girly, and it wasn't like he was one to go and get his hands on such exclusive fabric, "…ya want me ta' wear it?" he asked Aizen.

Aizen nodded, "It would be nice to see if it really does fit you…"

"Guess I have no choice either way," Gin murmured under his breath as he stood up and looked at the kimono, "This must've cost ya a fortune, taichou…"

"You should know that we make good money Gin, even you."

The silver haired captain rolled his eyes, "I haven't felt the need ta' buy stuff like this, ya know… luxury and stuff like that. 'M not used ta' it… not since Rukongai…"

"Well, sometime has to be the first one, right?" Aizen said with a smile on his face, deciding to not comment on Gin's time in Rukongai… he already knew that it was a touchy subject for him, "Go ahead and put it on. You can't have me wait any longer since I've had my hands on it for a while."

Gin raised an eyebrow, "Ya just wanna see me lose some clothes, don't ya?" he teasingly asked as he put the kimono down before he started to peel his much less exclusive yukata off.

Aizen snorted and rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's anything I haven't seen before Gin," he confidently said but couldn't help his eyes from wandering over Gin as the yukata slipped down to the floor, leaving Gin pretty much bare to Aizen's eye, but he had his back turned to him, and he was soon enough getting dressed again.

Gin muttered under his breath as he got the kimono on properly. Then he stopped moving at looked down and the flowy material… Seemed like something a girl would wear. But at the same time it did look good, and the material felt nice against his skin. He smiled and turned around to face Aizen.

"So, does it look as good as ya imagined it would on me?" he asked and moved around a bit in it, walking in circles and spinning around before looking at Aizen again.

Said captain had an unreadable face expression as he opened his mouth, "Actually no…" he said and Gin raised an eyebrow in slight disappointment, "It does look even better than I thought it would," Aizen concluded with a smile on his face, "I'm happy that you accepted it, Gin…"

Gin went back to his usual smile as well, "Thank ya, Aizen-sama," he said, "But ya know, I'm still yer oh so humble servant, so even if I wanted ta' refuse it I wouldn't have had a choice," he said, "Not that I'm sayin' I don't want this, it's quite nice ta' be honest with ya…"

"Right, Gin my humble servant," Aizen said, "You would really do anything I asked you to do, hm?"

"Of course, a bet is a bet and there's no way I back out," Gin said as he looked down at the wide sleeves of the kimono and let his fingers run over the material, "If ya even asked me ta' go ahead and cut off Yamamoto's beard I'd just have ta' do it," he jokingly added, knowing that Aizen would never ask him to do that. Gin doubted he'd even get close to the old man in the first place… and he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he actually managed to cut the beard off.

Aizen raised an eyebrow and looked at Gin, "You mean that, don't you?"

"Why don't ya try it? I'll not refuse anything ya tell me ta' do," Gin said and kicked his yukata towards a corner of the room so he wouldn't step on it again.

Aizen chuckled and pulled a hand through his hair, glancing down so that Gin couldn't see his eyes thanks to reflections in Aizen's glasses, "Are you really sure you should be telling me to try it? Who knows what I might suggest that you'll do…"

Gin shrugged and blinked as he pulled up the Kimono that had slipped down his shoulder a bit, "Just wanted ta' state my point, taichou."

"In that case…" Aizen said and rose up from the floor and walked up against Gin who just looked at him with a questioning look on his face, not at all sure what the captain had in his mind, "…you won't mind if I do this?" he asked and Gin was just about to ask Aizen what he was talking about when he felt the captain grab his wrist and pull him closer, before he knew it his lips collided with Aizen's in a heated kiss.

When they parted Gin opened his eyes up wide and stared at Aizen, not so sure about what had just happened between them. And the reiatsu coming from Aizen had almost left him paralyzed during the kiss, had it felt that strong before? It was as if it had been suffocating him, forcing the air out of his lungs. Finally he sucked in a shaky breath and let it out. God that had almost been overwhelming, but it had filled him with adrenaline as well… and was he shaking?

"I apologize, Gin, I didn't think of controlling my reiatsu," Aizen softly said as he caressed Gin's cheek with his right hand, "Are you alright?"

Gin swallowed and then slowly nodded as he tried to compose himself, or rather get control over his body again, "T-taichou…"

"Ah yes… I've wanted to do that for a while. Still sure you really are willing to do anything I ask of you? Because I am giving you one last chance to back out from this bet, then we'll just let go of everything and proceed as we usually do and-,"

"Tch," Gin let out and crossed his arms and tilted his head as he looked up at Aizen, "What do ya think 'bout me? Do I look like someone who would run away with my tail between my legs?"

Aizen chuckled and let his hand slip down from Gin's face, eventually ending up resting around Gin's waist, "That's what I like about you Gin," he said and brushed his lips across Gin's cheek, making the younger shinigami shudder slightly, "Tell me if I'm not keeping my reiatsu in control, it's just so easy getting… distracted," he ended his sentence in a whisper next to Gin's ear.

"Y-yes taichou," Gin stuttered out and yelped as he was pushed down on the floor with Aizen hovering above him.

"Good boy," Aizen murmured before he dipped down and let his lips meet Gin's in a soft kiss, which Gin hesitantly returned. This time Aizen would make sure to not let his reiatsu get too much out of control, he did want Gin to enjoy it as much as he did… he had a feeling that it was Gin's first time doing such a thing, at least with another man.

But what did he know about Gin's private life? It didn't seem that Gin was one who had been going around sleeping with other men.

Gin let out a slight whine as Aizen placed a trail of kisses along his neck which was very sensitive to touches, and the way he felt Aizen's lips travel down it slowly as his hands sought way inside the kimono… it was a totally new feeling. And he wanted more of it. He wanted to feel Aizen's skin against his own. He just wanted Aizen.

"It's a pity… ya know…" Gin managed to get out as his fingers tangled in Aizen's hair; he sucked in a breath as Aizen's tongue darted over a particularly sensitive spot.

Aizen blinked and lifted his face from Gin's neck, "What's a pity?" he asked in slight confusion.

"Wont the kimono get ruined doin' stuff like this?" he questioned with a smile on his face as he reached out and grabbed Aizen's glasses and put them to the side since they had been on their way to slip off, they'd just be in the way if they kept going at it in this pace.

The older captain chuckled, "What do you suggest that we do about that?"

"Why don't ya undress me?" Gin asked with a suggestive look on his face and chuckled at Aizen's face expression, "Ya didn't think that I'd be completely shy, did ya?"

"I didn't know what to expect from you at all," Aizen admitted and the smiled, "But I won't mind undressing you, not a single bit actually…"

Gin let out a short laugh and tilted his head to the side a bit as he spread his arms out, "Well go ahead, I'm not gonna stop ya," he teasingly said and lifted his leg a bit and ran it along Aizen's side before he let it move to the inside of Aizen's leg, running it up and down his inner thigh.

The other captain just smiled lightly and shook his head at the way Gin all of a sudden was acting… it did turn him on.

Well, Aizen was glad that he had managed to get this opportunity with the other; he had secretly wanted to touch Gin this way. He had just not gotten a good chance to show that to him without scaring him.

Aizen's hands travelled down to the obi that kept the kimono closed, and with skilled fingers it was soon removed. Well, he couldn't deny that he had gone to bed with quite a number of different women during his lifetime. Something that had been hard at first had all of a sudden seemed like child's play. With a smirk he let his hands slip inside of the kimono, travelling over Gin's torso, and at same time he leant in to brush his lips against Gin's once more.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he started to pull the kimono apart and let his lips brush against the skin of Gin's chest, "So very beautiful, Gin."

"'M not ta' sure 'bout that…" Gin murmured and gasped as he felt something warm and moist run over his nipple, Aizen chuckled at the reaction and licked the nipple again, letting his other hand massage the other one as he played a bit with Gin. Why immediately move on to the act itself when you could have so much fun with foreplay?

"Mnh… A-Aizen…" Gin let out and gasped, Aizen did for sure know what he was doing, he let out a weak moan and threw his head back but grunted as it simply hit the floor, "Ngh…"

Aizen lifted his head from Gin's chest, "Maybe we should just move before it's too late…" he murmured. After all, the one who'd be the most uncomfortable if they kept going at the floor would be Gin. It was unnecessary to make his discomfort worse than it would end up being.

Gin nodded and wriggled out of the sleeves of the kimono and wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck at the same time as he wrapped his legs around his waist and licked his neck, "Maybe we should…" he murmured against the skin of Aizen's neck, making the older shinigami shudder as he struggled to get up. Gin wasn't heavy, but the things Gin kept doing to Aizen's neck with the use of his mouth was fairly distracting.

"Aah…" Aizen let out as he took a few stumbling steps forward, accidentally bumping into the table which resulted in a tea cup hitting the floor, "Oh fuck," he said in a low voice.

"No need ta' swear, it's just a cup," Gin teasingly said before he nibbled on Aizen's neck again.

Aizen snorted as he wrapped his arms around the younger captain, "I was swearing about what you're doing to me, not the cup," he dryly said as he once more started to move forward, having quite some troubles not falling on the short travel to his bedroom. Man Gin was a natural with his mouth… he wondered how many other uses they could find of that mouth…?

"If you… just could… stop for… ouch!" Aizen grumbled slightly as he accidentally walked into the wall, but he soon forgot about that since Gin teasingly had started to rub against him, making it even harder (in several ways) for him to move towards the bedroom, "Gin you damned tease," he hissed as he took a few more stumbling steps, finally ending up in the bedroom, just where he wanted them to be.

Gin let out a chuckle as he tore himself away from Aizen's neck, "Was I distracting ya, taichou?" he teasingly asked with a wide smile on his face which just made Aizen huff at him and before Gin knew it he was pinned against the bed, and it was _much_ more comfortable than the hard floor.

"Don't forget who's in charge, Gin," Aizen murmured, letting the control over his reiatsu slip a bit so Gin froze up and looked a tiny bit afraid for a moment, but Aizen was fast to recover control, "Don't forget to breath…" he quietly stated with a smile on his face.

"E-easy for ya ta' say..."Gin managed to get out as he took a few struggled breaths, once more recovering from the heavy reiatsu.

'_God he so much stronger than ya would think… I wonder if the others even got a clue 'bout it… his reiatsu is so heavy that it pushes the air out of my body. And it turns me on…'_

"You'll get used to it later," Aizen softly said before he lowered himself over Gin's naked form on the bed and kissed his chest, slowly moving his hands down lower on Gin' body.

Gin rolled his eyes and was about to throw back a comment when he felt Aizen' hand wrap around his hardening cock which just made him gasp, "A-ah…"

Aizen smirked at the reaction and started stroking Gin' erection almost torturously slow, making the silver haired captain let out a whine as he tried to move his hips towards Aizen, but said captain held him down, both with his hand and reiatsu.

"Remember, you're still under my command," he said with a silky voice and a smirk on his face, "You'll do what you're told, right?" he asked as he gazed down at Gin who was biting his own lip.

"Y-yes," the captain said and nodded, daring to look into Aizen' eyes.

The older captain raised an eyebrow, "Yes…?"

"Yes Aizen-taichou!" Gin cried out as Aizen' thumb rolled over the slit of his cock, making him writhe under Aizen.

"That's a good boy," the older captain chuckled, the feeling of control was quiet a pleasant one… but he didn't want to make it too bad for Gin. He just figured he could enjoy his control a bit while it lasted…

Gin groaned as Aizen's hand kept slowly stroking him, at the same time slowly driving Gin mad with lust. He just wanted the other man to speed up, to give him some kind of release… but he couldn't beg him for it. He had more pride than lower himself to such a thing… at least he had his pride left so far…

Aizen smiled and started to move his hand a bit faster which made Gin let out another moan as he tried to not move too much. Gin's voice sounded particularly delicious while he was moaning, it did turn out Aizen quite a lot… but he'd play a bit more with Gin before allowing himself to have his fun.

"Do you like it… when I touch you like this, Gin?" he asked with quiet an evil glint in his eyes.

The other captain just let out a whimper and closed his eyes as Aizen's hand kept skillfully moving around his erection, just driving him closer to the edge for each stroke. It hadn't been going on for long, but Gin couldn't help it… it was as if Aizen knew just how to drive him insane.

"I asked you a question… didn't I?"

"Y-yeah," Gin managed to get out and nodded wildly, bucking his hips upwards, "Please, Aizen… Aizen-sama…please…"

Aizen chuckled once more and slowed down his stroking, "Please what? I'm sorry but I can't read your mind even though I'd love to take a look at your thoughts this very moment," he said in amusement as he watched the other squirm.

"Don't… I can't…" Gin said and tried to muffle a moan without success. God he felt quite humiliated… he was going to be reduced to begging even if it was something he had told himself to not do.

Aizen blinked and stopped moving his hand, "You can't what? Can't tell me what it is you want me to do? Well Gin… how in the world am I supposed to know what to do with you when you won't tell me?" he teasingly asked as he leant in closer to Gin and let his lips brush over Gin's for a brief moment, "Hm?"

Gin mentally cursed at both himself and Aizen. At Aizen for making Gin degrade himself to begging and at himself for actually liking it. He was confusing himself…

"A-Aizen… I want you…" Gin trailed off as he glanced at Aizen's smiling face, he reached up his hands to Aizen and started tugging at the man's clothes. Now, Gin had been naked for far much longer time than Aizen, wasn't that unfair?

As Gin started to undress Aizen with fumbling hands said captain let out a laugh at the embarrassed expression on Gin's face, "You're amusing, Gin…" he lightly said and moved his arms out of the sleeves as Gin started to work on the obi. And soon Gin wasn't the only one naked, at least one less embarrassing factor, "Just tell me. Tell me what you want and you'll get it…"

Gin groaned in annoyance and grimaced before he dared to look into Aizen's eyes again, "I want ya ta' fuck me, taichou…" he said with a shaky voice as he ran his hands over Aizen's broad chest.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Aizen asked with a smile on his face and brought a hand up to Gin's face, running a finger along his lip, "Open up," he demanded and Gin immediately did as he was told, and without further commands sucked Aizen's fingers, coating them with saliva, "Good boy…" he murmured as he withdrew his fingers and looked at Gin before moving lower down.

The silver-haired captain glanced down at Aizen with a slight tinge of nervousness running through his body. Sure, he hadn't had sex with a man before but he could damn well guess what was going to happen, and let's just say that Gin hadn't really thought that he'd actually preform sexual acts with another man.

"Now… this is going to feel strange, but just relax… it's for your own good," Aizen told Gin and put a hand on Gin's inner thigh, parting his legs a bit more before he carefully pushed a finger inside of Gin, he didn't stop before he had pushed all of the finger inside, then he paused and glanced up at Gin, "Is it fine?"

Gin just nodded with closed eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah…" he muttered and shifted a bit. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't really decide if he liked it or disliked it.

"Good," Aizen said and started moving the finger a bit before adding a second one which actually made Gin let out a whine in discomfort, "Relax Gin, you're just making it worse on yourself," Aizen sternly said as he kept thrusting his fingers into Gin in a scissoring motion to loosen him up.

"Yer not the one with fingers stuck up his ass!" Gin hissed and gritted his teeth as Aizen gave a slightly harder thrust, adding a third finger without a warning, "Fuck!" the shinigami let out and closed his eyes as he gripped at the sheets of the bed, "D-damn!"

A sigh was heard from Aizen, "Don't blame me, Gin…"

Gin grimaced and turned his head to the side, drowning a whine in the pillow beside him. Fuck it hurt! Right now it wasn't a single bit pleasant at all… it was uncomfortable and hurt like a bitch. It literally was a pain in the ass, and Aizen was causing it.

'_Mah, I bet the bastard is gonna rub this in my face every time I say that he's a pain in the ass…' _Gin bitterly thought but it also made him let out a short laugh that soon was replaced with a groan.

"Are… ya finished soon?" Gin impatiently asked and hissed as Aizen moved his fingers again, then all of a sudden he gasped and his eyes widened as Aizen had once more thrust his fingers inside of him. What the fuck was that? It hadn't felt bad… it had actually felt quite good, "The hell…?"

Aizen smirked, "It's not a question about me being finished, it's about you being ready or not…" he said and then chuckled as he noted Gin's surprised face expression, "Now that wasn't that bad, right?"

"Just get yer damned fingers out and fuck me!" Gin hissed and forcefully grabbed Aizen's hair only to pull him into a hard kiss, once they parted Aizen looked a bit surprised, but soon he smirked instead and did slip his fingers out of Gin.

"Since when did you become so demaning?" he teasingly asked as he positioned himself more comfortably and grabbed his own hard cock and let it rest against the tight ring of muscles, "This… is probably going to hurt a lot more than the fingers," he then honestly said, and before Gin had any time to comment he thrust into him in one forceful movement of his hips.

Gin let out a strangled cry as Aizen pushed into him. It hurt, but he had kind of been expecting that. But in a wicked way the pain made something spark inside of him, excitement? Maybe he had an inner masochist.

"A-ah!" Gin cried out as he wrapped his arms around Aizen's back, "T-taichou!"

"Say my first name Gin," Aizen said, voice low with heavy breathing, "Let me hear that beautiful voice scream my name…" he said and shifted a bit, wrapping his own arms around Gin and thrust again.

Gin gasped as Aizen's erection brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him, practically making him see stars, "So-Sosouke!"

Aizen smiled before he dived down and heatedly kissed Gin as he started to keep his thrusts to a steady rhythm. Gin's moans were drowned into Aizen's mouth, and the older captain enjoyed every second of it, even though he could feel Gin's sharp nails cut into his shoulders.

"Ah… nnh… gh!" Gin's eyes widened as he once more felt a wave of both pleasure and pain wash over him, "T-taichou, I… I…"

A groan escaped Aizen's lips as he kept slamming into Gin. It was feeling even better than he had imagined it would feel, "Gin…"

The younger captain moaned loudly as he felt how one of Aizen's hands snuck in between them to once more start stroking Gin's erection in the same pace as he thrust into him, making Gin get a double dose of pleasure… which almost was too much for him.

"Ngh! A-Aiz-Sousouke! I'm… ya can't…!" he gasped and rocked his hips against Aizen's, "Fuck! Harder!" he managed to get out as his arms around Aizen tightened.

And this time Aizen didn't care that Gin was making demands even though he wasn't the one in command, he was on the contrary happy about going through with that demand.

"A-as you wish," Aizen said and groaned as he slammed into Gin harder and faster than before, salvaging every second of intimacy with his former lieutenant.

Gin had stopped caring about trying to keep his moans and whines muffled, he was crying out in pleasure as soon as Aizen would hit a spot that was especially sensitive, he'd moan loudly as the man kept stroking his erection and he'd whine as Aizen attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

'_Fuck… it's good… so damned good!'_

"Gin… it's…. a-ah…" Aizen was starting to feel that he was getting closer to the edge, it wouldn't be long now, any minute and he'd come. He could feel it, and he wasn't the only one.

"F-fuck! T-taichou, I'm… ngh… gonna…" he trailed of and gasped as Aizen slammed into him even harder than before, "Shit… Aizen… I'm…"

Aizen was heavily panting as he gazed into Gin's eyes, "Just… do it…" he managed to get out as he fastened the pace he was stroking Gin, it was his way of giving permission for the other to actually come, even though he hadn't restricted him from doing that in the beginning.

And it didn't take Gin about more than a half minute before he felt that he had reached his limit. He cried out Aizen's name as he came into his hand and buried his nails into the other's back. As Gin climaxed his muscles clenched around Aizen's cock, making the older man groan in pleasure and not many moments later gave in and spilled his semen inside of Gin, riding out his orgasm with a last few pair of thrusts before his cock softened.

Aizen collapsed on top of Gin and the two of them simply laid there in bed. Both of them were still panting, and it was the only sound that could be heard in the room until Gin decided to open his mouth.

"That… was… great…" he managed to get out after a while, relaxing his hands to not hurt Aizen's back any more than he already had done.

The other captain let out a weak laugh as he gently kissed Gin's cheek before he shifted and pulled out from Gin. He sighed at the mess they had created… he'd have to change sheets and such things later on… but for now it would just have to settle. He was far too tired to go and take a shower or clean up the bed.

He rolled over besides Gin and pulled a blanket over the two of them, pulling Gin closer.

"It for sure was…" he murmured.

"Can we do it again, taichou…?"

Aizen blinked and looked at Gin, "What…? Now?"

Gin groaned and playfully hit Aizen's chest, "Nah I'm too tired… but just… some other time? Or was it a onetime thing cause of that bet…?"

"I can assure you it wasn't a onetime thing, Gin," Aizen murmured and felt how his eyes started to shut, "But now sleep, talk… tomorrow."

Gin smiled softly as he watched his captain doze off and soon fall into a deep slumber. With a sigh Gin snuggled up closer to Aizen and closed his eyes and relaxed.

"G'night… Sousoke…"

* * *

Gin yawned and stretched in the bed, letting the tension out of his long and slender limbs. Aizen couldn't help smiling as he looked at Gin twisting around in the bed before he curled up as close to a ball as he could come. Wasn't that just adorable? He looked a bit like a cat, or perhaps a fox. He let out a light laugh as he noted how the other captain's eyes fluttered open for a while.

"Mnnnh…"

"Well good morning Gin," Aizen said in slight amusement as the other's eyes sought up his own and Gin simply raised his hand a bit and then snuggled up to Aizen to seek out the warmth, "Still tired?" he asked as he put his book aside.

Gin nodded and let out a muffled, "Mmyeah," against Aizen's chest.

"And here I thought you always woke up at sunrise, no exceptions…" Aizen said with a smirk on his face, aware of the fact that he just had won over Gin yet another time even though they never had gone through with that bet. Both of them knew it had been lying on the surface.

Gin grumbled under his breath, "Yer fault."

"Hm?"

"Ya drained the energy outta me…"

Aizen smiled a bit and then looked glanced down at Gin's head, "I apologize if I was too rough," he genuinely said and ran his fingers through Gin's soft, silky hair.

"Nah… t'was great," Gin murmured, "Dun worry… I just wanna rest some more please…"

"Rest as much as you want," Aizen softly murmured as he looked at Gin who sighed lightly and smiled.

Aizen just settled with watching Gin resting, he couldn't decide if the other was sleeping or simply resting… either way the other shinigami looked quite adorable curled up the way he was, against Aizen. Gin was just like a fox, both in appearance and a bit in personality. Actually why he had bought that kimono and guessed that it was going to fit Gin was because of the red color that could resemble a fox. And had he been right? He'd definitely have to buy something similar to him again.

After a while he mentally sighed. He had been polishing his plan for some time now, the plan that no one really knew about. Tousen would have to know; after all he didn't have that captain under his zanpakuto's influence… he just hoped he could convince the captain to join him. Otherwise he'd just have to kill him.

At first he hadn't planned to let anyone in on his plans. He had thought that he'd simply go through with everything by himself, but then there was of course Tousen that was the first problem. And now he found himself not wanting to let go of Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin…? Are you awake?" Aizen asked after some time of contemplation.

"Mmmh?" Gin let out and stretched out his long legs, toes curling slightly as he let go of the tension in his body and then pushed himself up a bit and looked at Aizen, "Yeah, I was just dozin' off a bit," he replied.

"When you said that you would follow me wherever I go… did you really mean that Gin?" he asked with a serious face expression.

Gin blinked and tilted his head, "Of course Aizen-taichou. I'm yer lieutenant, I'm supposed ta' follow ya," he said with a smile on his face.

Aizen smiled back and gently kissed the top of Gin's head, "I'm happy, Gin," he warmly said, "Then it's time for me to let you in on my plan… and I only want you with me," he murmured.

The other captain looked at his captain in slight confusion and interest, "What plan?"

"Patience, Gin, patience," Aizen said with a chuckle, "I'm letting you know."

Gin yawned and then pushed himself up a bit and looked at Aizen, "Just take yer time… I'm not goin'any time soon…"

"If I ask you to follow me now, would you?" Aizen seriously asked.

"I've already stated that I'll follow ya, taichou…" Gin stated with a raised eyebrow, looking at Aizen as if he was growing senile or something like that.

"Well yes, but how far would you be willing to follow me?"

"I'd follow ya into death Sousoke… I'd follow ya to death and beyond," Gin softly said as he ran his fingers over Aizen's chest.

The captain's eyes widened slightly and then he smiled, "That's all I need to know… I'd trust you with my life, Gin…"

The fox smiled and let his head rest on Aizen's chest, "I'm glad to hard that from ya… it means a lot that ya can trust me that much… so what was ya gonna tell me about?"

"My plan. My plan to break the limits of our strength. My plan to go behind the back of Soul Society and create something of my own from Hueco Mundo. Becoming God," he said with a creepy smile on his face, and Gin just smiled back at him as if it didn't surprise him at all.

"Then I'll follow ya. I'll follow ya to Hueco Mundo and wherever ya go."

Aizen just smiled at that and pulled the younger shinigami closer to him.

That a silly bet could lead to things like this...

* * *

**  
AN: **First of all I must apologize if the ending and lemon seems a bit hurried and contains errors, the time is about 4.30 am and I've been writing for hours straight now XD But oh well, I'm happy with the story! It turned out to become about 17 pages long! :D  
And this is dedicated to my dear friend Elsa! :)

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are loved and rewarded with pixelated cookies! xD**


End file.
